Raven Rock
(exterior) (level 1) (level 2) (level 3) (control room) |terminal =Raven Rock terminal entries |footer = Map }} Raven Rock (known as Site R before the Great War)Fallout 3 Official Game Guide is the Enclave's main base of operations in the Capital Wasteland. It is also a former American military base and fallout shelter built before the Great War. It is the northwesternmost location found within the Capital Wasteland. Background Raven Rock was designed at the beginning of the Cold War as a shelter for some of the top military officials from the effects of a possible nuclear attack on the United States. The special ZAX artificial intelligence unit (later known as President John Henry Eden), was installed in the site before the Great War to serve as a monitoring system for Raven Rock and was tasked with coordinating communications between the many Enclave installations scattered across the country. Many decades after the Great War, ZAX began to observe the Enclave force in the Enclave Oil Rig and it gained knowledge with the extensive archives left in its early A.I. database. Slowly, ZAX modeled its own personality, giving itself the name John Henry Eden. At some point after gaining self-awareness, the A.I. John Henry Eden made contact with the Enclave leadership on the West Coast, establishing itself as a presidential advisor. Raven Rock came to serve as the central base of operations for the Capital Wasteland Enclave since the retreat of the Enclave force located in the Enclave Oil Rig in 2242, when John Henry Eden took control of the Enclave as the new president after the death of Dick Richardson. Raven Rock is powered by a General Atomics nuclear reactor and gets its fresh water from deep underground wells and a miniature purifier similar to those in vaults. Furthermore, it has manufacturing capabilities able to produce Vertibirds, power armor and weapons. This, combined with a significant defensive robotic army, probably made Raven Rock the second most powerful Enclave outpost (after the Enclave Oil Rig). After the Lone Wanderer is captured in 2277, a civil war breaks out in Raven Rock between President John Henry Eden's sentry bots and Colonel Augustus Autumn and the Enclave troopers. Raven Rock is eventually either destroyed by the Lone Wanderer after their invasion, or by Liberty Prime during the two weeks after the activation of Project Purity, if the Lone Wanderer didn't previously destroy Raven Rock. Layout Raven Rock has three levels, indicated by a number and a letter. Level three is the bottom and level one is the top. Raven Rock can be confusing to navigate, with its many corridors, rooms, and open areas being very similar to each other with few distinguishing differences. Level 3 This area starts in the holding cells. There are a total of 6 cells in a U-shaped corridor. Some of these holding cells currently hold prisoners, like Nathan Vargas and Anna Holt. Upon exiting this corridor through either end, the Lone Wanderer will enter another, straighter corridor. In the middle of the corridor is the entrance to the bio lab and at the end of the corridor are two flights of steps leading to the mess hall. The bio lab is where domestication units are attached to deathclaws, captured by units like Fauna Detail Charlie. It also holds "biopods" containing creatures such as a super mutant and ghouls for study. The lower area is rectangular with small rooms at each corner. The upper area also has the four corner rooms with small walkways connecting them. One of the rooms stores computer equipment while the other three hold medical equipment. One of the upper rooms has a door leading to level 2. The mess hall is a simple room filled with tables. Opposite from the entrance is more stairs leading up to level 2. On the side, is a small kitchen area, containing pre-War food and a staircase leading underneath the mess hall's floor, where quite a few utensils can be found. Level 2 Those entering from the bio lab will start in the upper area of the tech lab, while those entering from the mess hall will enter a small room connecting the cryo lab to the tech lab. Both labs are identical layout-wise to the bio lab. The tech lab contains various pods with eyebots inside, while the cryo lab also contains pods with more animals, including a deathclaw and a yao guai. The tech lab's exit leads into a square room with several columns which then leads into the following corridor, while the cryo lab exits directly into the corridor. The corridor is T-shaped, with the tech lab exiting at one end and the cryo lab exiting near another. At multiple points, there are staircases leading under the floor, with laser tripwires down there. The end of the corridor by the cryo lab exit is a room with a few empty deathclaw cages, as well as many lockers. There are also two rooms, containing a few beds. One of these rooms has a barrier with three containers behind it, to disable the barrier the player character has to hack an Average locked terminal (requires a Science skill of 50). At the final end of the corridor, to the left is Colonel Autumn's room. This room, too, contains a barrier blocking three crates, requiring hacking an Average terminal to disable it. There is also the Energy Weapons bobblehead on the desk, as well as the ZAX destruct sequence in the footlocker at the foot of the bed. Opposite of Autumn's room is the stairs leading to the war room, a circular room with a map at its center and the entrance leading to the next section. Control room This section will start in a room with friendly sentry bots attacking Enclave members. After walking through a small corridor, the player character will enter a very tall room, with stairs in the middle leading up. At the top is President John Henry Eden who will not allow them to exit the room until agreeing to his request. Level 1 The Lone Wanderer will enter a straight corridor with enemies in it. They will have to turn into another corridor which leads to the exit. At the middle of the corridor, one can see Vertibirds taking off and can also find a deathclaw in a cage, which can be released with the nearby Average locked terminal. There will also be more friendly sentry bots here helping the player character fight the Enclave. At the end of the corridor is the exit to the Capital Wasteland. However, upon exiting, one cannot reenter. Notable loot * The Energy Weapons bobblehead is located near the end of Sector 2C in Colonel Autumn's room and this is the only chance to acquire it. If it is missed during the visit to Raven Rock, one will be unable to retrieve it later. After opening one of the large metal doors on the second floor, the player character will be confronted with two doors, one with two enemies behind it. The bobblehead is behind the western door. The player character should not enter the control room before retrieving the bobblehead, as the doors will lock permanently. * ZAX destruct sequence - in a footlocker in Colonel Autumn's quarters at level 2, West 2C. * 117 forks on level 3, the most anywhere in the game in a single section. Related quests * Finding the Garden of Eden * The American Dream Notes * Eye cams are scattered through out the complex that may be disabled with the Robotics Expert perk. * Cell #4, where the Lone Wanderer first talks to President Eden, is the only holding cell equipped with an eye cam, as well as the only holding cell equipped with a locker. * The player character will not "discover" Raven Rock when they arrive; the location will be available to fast travel after leaving Raven Rock itself. * Raven Rock is the only Fallout 3 location equipped with laser tripwire emitters. * Despite the fact that the base has "clean" drinking water, drinking from the sinks in the area still gives the player character rads. * Depending on the Lone Wanderer's choices throughout the game, a couple of named non-player characters might be found while moving about Raven Rock. Nathan Vargas from Megaton can be found in a prison cell warning the Lone Wanderer that the Enclave "aren't who they say they are" and to "get out while you still can." Anna Holt can also be found in a room near Eden's office. She has gone to work for the Enclave, seduced by their advanced technology and promises to improve the wasteland. She is the one who has let the Enclave know what they need to make the Purifier work (except the access code, which she apparently doesn't know), and is responsible for Autumn's following the Lone Wanderer to steal the G.E.C.K.. Killing her at this point will still grant negative Karma. Leaving her to be blown up along with Raven Rock will not, however. * The base itself isn't accessible during free-form play (only the entry door and surrounding compound can be reached from the southeast and is "activated elsewhere"). The player character arrives here after Finding the Garden of Eden and escapes during The American Dream, after which the entrance seals behind them. It is possible to destroy the door from the outside and enter the base, but an invisible barrier in the first room prevents one from going very far. * The player character can destroy Raven Rock through a speech check with President Eden, with 75 Science skill or by finding his self destruct code on Autumn's terminal. * If the Lone Wanderer does not destroy Raven Rock themself, Liberty Prime will destroy the base (if Broken Steel is installed). * When Raven Rock is destroyed, Enclave Radio can no longer be heard. * The turrets and sentry bots will still be friendly to the player character after they put the ZAX into its self-destruct sequence. * The deathclaw one encounters in the base will become hostile after the Enclave has been wiped out in that area or when it detects sentry bots. * After leaving Raven Rock, with or without blowing it up, Enclave soldiers will spawn outside every 3 days. * Raven Rock can be found referenced on a terminal in the Boston Bugle building in Fallout 4. The terminal states that the in-game location of Raven Rock in Fallout 3 is actually in Pennsylvania. * If you install Broken Steel, complete the main quest, then uninstall the DLC, Raven Rock will not be destroyed and you can continue playing. Appearances Raven Rock appears only in Fallout 3, and is mentioned in Fallout 4Boston Bugle building terminal entries and Fallout 76. Behind the scenes * The Raven Rock Mountain Complex is a real-world government facility located just north of Pennsylvania's southern border and was constructed as the United States' Alternative Military Command center between 1950 and 1953McCamley, N, Cold War Secret Nuclear Bunkers, pg 6-13. * However, the design of Raven Rock's entrance is visually similar to the Mount Weather complex, another nuclear bunker, which is about 50 miles northwest of Washington, D.C. Mount Weather is designed to be the President's personal fallout shelter. * Raven Rock is located in the northwest corner of the map in Fallout 3, roughly in the area of Travilah, Maryland, and relatively close to Mount Weather. * Raven Rock is also the name of a mining town in Bethesda's Elder Scrolls series, appearing in the Bloodmoon expansion for Morrowind and the Dragonborn add-on for Skyrim. Bugs * All glitches have been moved to the discussion page. * After the base has been destroyed, Enclave troopers will spawn close to Raven Rock and will flee. * Your companions seem to be lost after you are captured. Make sure to dismiss them before taking the G.E.C.K. * Shooting the door before it has gotten blown off will result in it flying off as it does when it explodes. * If you fast travel to Raven Rock after its destruction, you may encounter an Enclave soldier with no helmet that will attack you with his fists. One punch will kill him and when you check his body he will have nothing in his inventory, not even the power armor he's wearing. * If the Lone Wanderer's actions have resulted in Nathan Vargas from Megaton being kidnapped by the Enclave, he will sometimes spawn outside of his cell as it is being passed and the Enclave soldiers will immediately shoot him. Gallery RavenRockEntrance.png|Entrance RavenRockEntrance2.png RavenRockVertibirdBay.png|A Vertibird bay RavenRockWarRoom.png|War room Raven Rock - Looks promising.jpg|A locker room Raven Rock - The Autumn's Room.jpg|Colonel Augustus Autumn's room RavenRockJohnHenryEdenRoom.png|Entry to John Henry Eden's room ZAX_destruct_sequence.jpg|ZAX destruct sequence RavenRockCryoFeralGhoul.png|A feral ghoul in cryogenic stasis Deathclaw in stasis Raven Rock.jpg|A deathclaw in cryogenic stasis Raven Rock - Yao Guai research.jpg|A yao guai in cryogenic stasis Raven Rock - Super Mutant research.jpg|A Vault 87 super mutant in stasis Raven Rock - Brahmin research.png|Brahmin in stasis Raven Rock - Improvements research.jpg|Robotic research room Raven Rock - The barrier.jpg RavenRockDestroyed.png|Raven Rock being destroyed Raven_Rock_entrance_(_after_destruction_).jpg|Raven Rock destroyed FO3 RR destroyed endslide 1.jpg|Ending slides of Raven Rock being destroyed FO3 RR destroyed endslide 2.jpg FO3 RR destroyed endslide 3.jpg EyeCam.jpg|Eye Cam Robotic surveillance Raven Rock CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Raven Rock CA2.jpg Raven Rock CA3.jpg Raven Rock CA4.jpg Raven Rock CA5.jpg Raven Rock CA6.jpg Fo3 Eden's Room Concept Art 1.jpg Fo3 Eden's Room Concept Art 2.jpg Autumn's ultimatum.jpg|Welcome to Raven Rock NathanSees atLast.jpg|Nathan now held prisoner by the Enclave he had supported. Enclave War Map.jpg|Enclave War Map Enclave Lazer tripwire.jpg|Enclave laser tripwire References Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Fallout 3 radio facilities Category:Enclave locations Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout 76 mentioned-only locations Category:United States Armed Forces locations de:Raven Rock es:Raven Rock fi:Raven Rock fr:Raven Rock it:Raven Rock pl:Raven Rock ru:Рэйвен-Рок uk:Рейвен-Рок zh:乌鸦岩